


After Dark

by voidbennett



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Tragedy, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Bonnie Bennett-centric, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidbennett/pseuds/voidbennett
Summary: Bonnie recovers a lifetime of memories from a previous life spent with a familiar family of Originals. Kol Mikaelson is the key to remembering everything.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett & Elijah Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett & Matt Donovan, Bonnie Bennett & Rebekah Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Klaus Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**1908**

Fifteen-year-old, Bonnie Bennett stared down at Alice Fauline's bloodied body. She nudged her with the toe of her boot but knew it was useless. Her caretaker was dead. Her eyes burned as she struggled to hold back tears. Despite Alice being a bit unbalanced, she took care of Bonnie all her life and made sure she had nothing but the best. But, now she was gone! Killed by one of those god awful monsters!

Bonnie tried to wipe her blood-stained hands on her dress, wanting to get the sticky substances off her hands. As she did that, she didn't hear the quiet footsteps making their way towards her.

"How did I miss you, little lass?" Bonnie lets out a gasp, flinching away from the hand that was placed on her cheek. She let out a gasp, trying to back away from the young man. When his hand touched her cheek, she knew he was a vampire. She felt the menacing coldness and rotting death reeking from him.

"Tell me, how do you know Dowager Fauline? Do you know where she hides her paragon diamond darling?" The stranger caresses her cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes.

' _Compulsion'_ rang throughout her head as his pupils dilated as he spoke. Bonnie shook her head, bracing her hands against his chest using her magic to shove him away from her. He was blasted backward, landing across the room against the wall. A larger portrait of Charles Fauline landed on top of him.

Bonnie knew that wouldn't keep him down and he'd be after her with a vengeance especially since he wanted the diamond. She took off running, she had to get out of here before she ended up dead. She told Alice to get rid of that stupid diamond but did she listen? Of course not! Now Alice is dead and she's more than likely going to be hunted by a deranged vampire.

"WITCH! DOWAGER HAS A WITCH! FIND HER BEFORE SHE ESCAPES!" She heard the vampire yell out as she ran. Multiple footsteps rang throughout the mansion.

' _SHIT! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!'_

"Little witch, I can hear your erratic heartbeat. You cannot run from me. Just give me what I want and I _might_ let you live!"

Bonnie rushes into her bedroom, slamming the door close. A simple wave of her hand locks the door, placing a barrier on it. It wouldn't last long judging by the multiple witches that had come with the vampire. But she had to retrieve the diamond, it was hidden in her room under the floorboards. A dumb hiding place but no one knew she existed before this and wouldn't think of looking in here.

She lifts the floorboard underneath her bed, grabbing the diamond. A series of three soft knocks cause her to freeze.

"Little witch...do you truly think you can hide in there from me?"

She shakes her head, stuffing the diamond inside a hidden pocket in her dress, a protection spell on her lips. No one would be getting the diamond especially not this vampire. She stands, walking over to the window. A look of confusion takes over her face as she sees three men standing outside Alice's mansion.

An unheard gasp leaves her lips as one of them looks up. His piercing blue eyes clashes with her olive-green ones. He tilts his head to the side, a look of puzzlement on his face. She and the stranger were so caught up in one another that Bonnie didn't hear the door open, the vampire standing behind her.

Her body tenses as the vampire wrapped an arm around her waist, the other hand covering her mouth.

"I told you, you could not hide from me. It was awfully stupid of you to stay in the house." Despite being terrified, Bonnie rolled her eyes. She knew that asshole!

"KOL!"

The vampire lets out a loud snarl, his grip tightening on Bonnie as one of the men yelled from outside.

"Blasted Elijah! If he's here, he's brought Klaus and that bloody Marcel." The vampire growls, looking over Bonnie's shoulder and out the window. His chest rumbles with laughter as he realized what was taking place before he had caught Bonnie.

"Aw, little witch did you get caught up in my brother's lovelorn gaze? It's a pity I'm going to be ripping your throat out after retrieving that diamond. Maybe I could've seen that train wreck love story if you weren't such a meddling little harlot."

The vampire buries his face in Bonnie's neck, the tip of his fangs scraping her skin. Bonnie closes her tear-filled eyes, gently placing her hands on the vampires. He pauses, befuddled as she went still. It was a few moments before he felt as if his limbs were on fire. His mind as well. He released Bonnie, dropping to his knees as he clutched his head falling to the floor. He bit his lip, holding back a scream, tears running down his face.

Kol knew witches loved to give aneurysm's but this was nothing he'd ever experienced. This was far worse! He could hear Mary Alice and the other witches yelling frantically as they tried to leave the mansion. He should've expected Klaus to pull something with his damn witches!

The little witch began to ease her attack, backing away from his crumpled form. He lets out a grunt, hands falling on his knees.

"Who knew such a small package held so much power." He speaks quietly, looking up at Bonnie through dark eyes. She met his gaze, defiance in her eyes.

"It's you." A quiet female voice speaks. Bonnie looks away from the vampire to the woman standing in the doorway. "You're the prodigy witch Dowager Fauline had hidden away."

The vampire looks from Bonnie to the woman. "What are you on about, Nora?"

The woman walks over to Bonnie taking her hands in hers. "You're Bonnie Bennett. For years, your name has been whispered in the witch community. A descendant of the great Ayana and Qetisyah."

Bonnie looks at the witch, Nora in suspicion. Not many knew of her last name, hell not even her name. Alice hadn't let her out of the house since Charles had died. It had been nearly six years since he'd passed. How did this Nora know of her still?

The vampire raised to his feet, flashing over to Bonnie. His eyes traveled over her face before meeting her eyes. She met him head-on, silently begging him to try her again.

"Your brother's witches have trapped everyone in the house. We cannot get out." Nora says, becoming uncomfortable with Bonnie and Kol exchanging glares.

Bonnie turned away from Kol, catching Nora's gaze. " _I can break the barrier but what will you give me in return for doing it?"_

Nora lets out a gasp as Bonnie's soft-spoken voice speaks in her head. "You truly are amazing! You're skilled in mental magic as well?"

"What did she say?"

"She says she can break the barrier the witches have placed but she wants to know what you'll give her in return," Nora says as Kol turns to Bonnie in disbelief.

"You really want your neck snapped don't you?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms with pursed lips.

" _Fine then, stay trapped. I am leaving. You will not get your precious diamond without me and more than likely all your witches will perish in this house."_ She raises a hand, shoving Kol away from her.

Nora gives Kol a look as he stumbles.

"Fine, little witch! Get us out of here and I can guarantee you safety."

Bonnie scoffs, shaking her head. " _If you hadn't murdered my caregiver, we wouldn't have this problem, now would we? But I do not have anywhere else to go. I'll take your offer but should you try to harm me, I'll give you far worse than that nifty little spell from earlier."_

"You called that nifty?! You were setting me on bloody fire! From the inside!" Kol was appalled by the witch.

" _That was only part of the spell. Now, if you'd shut up and let me concentrate."_

Bonnie waves a hand in dismissal, turning back towards the window. She holds up both of her hands, whispering to herself.

Nora feels a shift in the air, recognizing it as Bonnie's magic. Her magic was warming, making her feel at home as it swirled in the air.

Kol looks out the window to see Klaus's witches running away from the mansion. A few of them were collapsed, blood leaking from their noses, eyes, and ears. He spared the little witch a look as she fought the barrier. Just how powerful was she? Klaus had ten witches and this little girl alone has taken out six of them, sending the others running.

But he shouldn't doubt a Bennett. Ayana's line has always been powerful and this shouldn't surprise him but there was something about this little witch.

" _The barrier is down but we must hurry. I feel your brother's rage and he is near."_ The witch turns to him, dropping her hands.

He isn't surprised, it's Klaus. Someone outdid him and harmed his witches. He'd be after the little witch's head if he finds out she's the cause of it.

"Nora, leave as quickly as you can. I'll take Miss. Bennett to safety."

Nora gives him a look of weariness before running out of the room. He holds out a hand to Bonnie, who takes it without hesitation.

" _Take me away, your royal highness."_

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Bonnie gasps awake, sitting up in her bed, reaching over and turning on her bedside lamp. She was drenched in sweat, breathing frantically. She knew it was a dream but it felt so real. The handsome stranger, whom she hasn't seen in her dreams since she was sixteen had returned.

This time she was standing in front of four coffins, her feet immediately lead her to the one on the far right. She placed a hand on the coffin, stroking the top lovingly. She had no control over her movements as she opened the lid. The stranger was resting, his face pale and grey covered in dark veins. The handle of a dagger sticking out of his chest.

She strokes his cheek, silently promising to release him from his prison as soon as she could.

" _What the hell? I don't even know him! Who is this?!"_

Bonnie was confused and began to panic, when she gained control over her limbs, she snatched her hand away from the stranger. Admittedly her hand felt cold without his touch but this didn't explain why she was dreaming about the witches' cottage and a stranger she didn't know.

"Little darling." An alluring male's voice spoke softly in her ear. Bonnie knew the voice but could not place a face to it.

Who was this stranger in the coffin? She knew he was one of Klaus's brothers but didn't know if it was Finn or Kol? As she thought of the name Kol a shiver traveled down her spine.

Kol...Just who was Kol and how the hell did she recognize that name if he's been in a coffin for at least seventy years.


	2. Chapter 2

**PRESENT**

"They're all here and waiting," Stefan comments as he closes Rebekah's coffin.

Bonnie doesn't hear him as she was standing over the familiar coffin from her dreams. She didn't notice her hand was stroking the lid.

"Bonnie!" Stefan appears by her side, shaking her shoulder. Bonnie snaps out of her daydream, shaking her head to clear it. "What's going on with you, Bonnie? Since I stole these coffins, you've been acting funny."

"Open this coffin, Stefan." She commands, unwilling to share her thought with him. They weren't friends, and she was definitely not sharing Kol with him. "Open it."

Stefan looks at her in confusion. Why did she want to open Kol's coffin so badly?

"Do you think you can open the locked coffin?"

Bonnie scowls at his question; she asked him to open Kol's coffin. She couldn't care less about Esther's ass!

Wait...how did she know who was in the coffin? Since Stefan brought the coffins to the witch's cottage, she's only trying to open the locked coffin once before giving up. But she never knew who was in it until now. Was she connected to the man of her dreams, Kol?

'Open my coffin, little darling. Open it, and we can finally be reunited.' Kol's sultry voice whispers in her ear. 'I know you can, little darling.'

Bonnie felt sick, a headache pounding against her head. She had to get Kol out of this god awful coffin. She can't believe Klaus had him locked away for so long. "I've got to let him out." She fumbles with the coffin lid before it's snatched open. She wastes no time reaching towards the silver dagger in Kol's chest, pulling it out.

"Bonnie, no!" Stefan grabs her hand, pulling her away.

"No! I have to get him out of there!" Stefan barely has time to dodge Bonnie's fist as she swings, fighting to get out of his grip and pull the dagger out of Kol's chest. "Bonnie, you don't even know him! What is wrong with you?!"

Stefan struggles to hold Bonnie while closing the lid to the coffin. "Bonnie! Bonnie, whatever you've got going on, you need to SNAP OUT OF IT!" Stefan grabs her by both of her shoulders, shaking her. Bonnie looks at him in bewilderment as she calms down.

"What are you talking about? Get off me." Stefan shakes his head, "Bonnie, you were trying to pull a dagger out of one of Klaus' siblings! You were acting crazy, are you alright?"

Bonnie turns away, looking down at the coffin. Just what the hell was wrong with her?

"Bonnie, look at me. You can't afford to be distracted, alright? We've got Klaus trapped, and if you get distracted, then we're screwed." Stefan strokes her arms, pulling her into a hug.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Stefan. I've been seeing this coffin for weeks, and now he's in front of me. I need him, Stef." Bonnie says into the cloth of his jacket, her hands held onto him in a tight grip.

"Bonnie, you're not making any sense. Are you telling me you've been seeing one of Klaus' siblings in your dreams?" Stefan's eyes widened when Bonnie nodded.

"Do you remember anything from it? Anything you'd think would be important against Klaus?"

Bonnie rolls her eyes, hitting his shoulder. "Can we just worry about me at the moment, Stefan? Klaus isn't going anywhere, and he isn't going to bust down the door anytime soon." 

"Excuse me for worrying about our safety and wanting to get that asshole out of town."

"You're excused, Stefan. Now, are you going to help me figure out why I'm having a crisis about a Mikaelson or not?"

"Always, Bon."

* * *

**  
1908**

"My darling Bonnie!" Kol calls as he stumbles into his shared home with the little witch.

Bonnie rolls her eyes, pulling her quilt over her head as she listened to Kol stumble around. The moron was high off of bloodlust, and she didn't have the patience to deal with him. Let Nora handle him. The last time she dealt with a blood intoxicated Kol, he nearly bit her.

She prefers to stay in her room, as far away from him as possible. His murderous, inhumane face gave her a few nightmares.

She doesn't remove the quilt as her door eases open. "Little darling." Of course, it was Kol.

Bonnie scowls as he pulls down the quilt from her eyes. "There she is! Why are you hiding from me?" Kol smiles at her, ignoring her scowl.

"Ah, attitude today, huh?"

"Considering the sun isn't up, it isn't morning. Why are you in my room, bothering me?" Kol lets out a sigh, sitting at the end of her bed. Bonnie makes a face, pulling her feet closer to her.

"I need entertainment, little darling. I had such an awful evening with my family."

Kol and his family fought like cats and dogs every week. This was nothing new, but him coming to bother her about it was.

"My elder brother, Niklaus, remembers you, and he's looking for you, Bonnie." That causes her to sit up.

"Let me see." She holds a hand out as Kol takes it, guiding it to his cheek. He easily projects his family's latest drama to her. Dear God, his brother was obsessed with finding her. And Kol was surprisingly scared. She didn't understand why they were only living together for the past six months. He didn't seem to spare her any feelings besides making her life hell.

Unknowingly, Bonnie strokes Kol's cheek as she flickers through his nightly memories. "You're scared, but you shouldn't be. I can handle myself."

"My brother is unpredictable. If he finds out I have you, he'll dagger me, and he'll do everything in his power to make you his witch."

Bonnie hums, "He doesn't seem like the type I'll get along with. And I wouldn't go willingly. So, we both know the ending results. You'll be daggered, and I'll be dead." 

"Little darling, please do not talk like that." Kol takes her hand as she sits back, leaning away.

"I'm honest, Kol. What is that?" Bonnie eyes the ring Kol is currently holding.

"Though you gave me the diamond, I did something more productive with it." He slides the ring on her ring finger with ease.

"You turned my diamond into jewelry?! I could've kept it!" Bonnie admires the ring. "Though it is nice."

"Of course it is; I have taste. "Kol smirks as he watches Bonnie. She knew he had a motive for giving her jewelry, but she didn't mind as long as he kept her safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**PRESENT**

  
  


Bonnie lays in her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. After leaving the witch's cottage, Stefan and Damon took all of the coffins except for the locked one. She knew Esther was on the other side, lurking and plotting to be released. 

She didn’t want to be apart of the shit show, the only thing she wanted was Kol and fucking Stefan had hidden him away from her. 

For now, she’s playing along with their little game, pretending to struggle to open Esther's coffin. Did she know the exact spell that would open it but would she tell? Of course not. 

Sitting up, Bonnie lets out a growl, aggravated. 

Time was ticking and she was no closer to getting in contact with Kol no matter how far she extended her mind. Standing, she walks over to her vanity, opening her jewelry box. She reaches inside, pulling out the diamond mounted ring she’s had since she was a child. Grams never explained it, just smiled, placing the ring in her jewelry box. She forgot about it until today. 

She eases in on her ring finger, staring at it in admiration, wondering what was her connection to it.

She mutters a quiet warding spell to keep Rudy or Abby from intruding as she crawls back into her bed. Closing her eyes as she lay down, resting her head on her pillow, caressing her ring. 

Here goes nothing. 

_ “Kol?”  _

There was silence for a few moments until a surprised voice replied. 

_ “Bonnie? Bonnie, is it really you?”  _

Her eyes fly open as she sits up in surprise. She didn’t think it would really happen! He can hear her. She hears him calling her repeatedly, voice panicked as she gathers herself. 

_ “Bonnie, please answer me! You left me and severed our connection, how is it you can still speak to me?”  _

Closing her eyes, with a heavy heart she responds,  _ “I’m not your Bonnie...not anymore.”  _

_ “I don’t understand, how are you speaking to me if you aren't my Bonnie? She's the only one that could do this.”  _

Bonnie winces at the dread and apprehension in his voice. 

_ “Your Bonnie is dead, Kol.”  _

Bonnie cuts off the connection when she hears his angst-filled scream. It shook her to the core. 

She was already dealing with her own devastation and Kol apparently tied into it. It’s not every day you find out you’re a reincarnation of a vampires’ lost love. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**1910**

  
  


“Bonnie!”

The sixteen-year-old lets out a laugh as Nora scowls her. 

“I think it was wonderful, little darling. Such carnage and I wasn’t the one to do it!” Kol praises as he places his hands on Bonnie’s shoulders, standing behind her. 

Bonnie's smile widens at his encouragement. Reaching a hand up to touch his, projecting her thoughts and feelings to him. The two were wrapped up in each other to notice Nora, who let out a huff rolling her eyes.

“Of course, they chose to do this after Bonnie massacres half a village.” She didn’t understand how the two had fallen for each other, only six months ago Kol murdered her caregiver, taking her from her home, and here she is, being romantically involved. This gave her major Stockholm Syndrome feelings. 

She felt that Bonnie was too young and naive to understand the truth of Kol Mikaelson. She was just a pawn in his sick and twisted game with his elder brother, Nikalaus. 

Kol knew exactly what Nora was thinking as she watched him with careful eyes. Truly he no longer had any ill intentions towards Bonnie, though he  _ felt something  _ for her. He couldn’t explain it, her presence brought him such peace. She’s so essentially pure at heart, despite his many teachings of her to remain heartless. She has no trouble listening to whatever he says with all interest even if it’s to rant about Nikalus being an insufferable ass. 

There was just something about his little darling, Bonnie Bennett. 

* * *

  
  
  


**PRESENT**

  
  


When the dagger is removed from his chest, he awakens furiously. 

The sight that greets him isn’t pleasing. Elijah and Rebekah surrounding him. 

“Kol, calm down,” Elijah holds out a hand as if he was some wild animal that needed to be tamed.

How dare tell him to call down when he’s one of the reasons he lost  _ her!  _

“Don’t tell me you’re still mourning your little witch, brother?” Rebekah questions as he climbs out of his coffin, his rage heightens at the mocking behind her words. He flashes over, wrapping a hand around her neck. 

“KOL!” Finn and Elijah cry out. 

“Don’t you dare bring her up, when it’s your fault she’s left me! You and Niklaus took the only thing that I-“ he forces him to stop as he hears a familiar voice calling him. He shoves Rebekah away, frantically looking around the roll until he realizes the voice is coming from his head. He begins to brush it off before the voice becomes stronger. 

_ “Kol?”  _

It couldn’t be! When she left him, she severed their connection and he hadn’t heard from her since. 

  
  


_ “Bonnie? Bonnie, is it really you?”  _ He questions. She doesn’t answer, and he becomes erratic. 

_ “Bonnie, please answer me! You left me and severed our connection, how is it you can still speak to me?”  _

_ “I’m not your Bonnie...not anymore.”  _

A sense of dread overtakes him as comes to a realization.  _ “I don’t understand, how are you speaking to me if you aren't my Bonnie? She's the only one that could do this.”  _

She was silent for a few moments before she said the words that brought his world crashing down. 

_ “Your Bonnie is dead, Kol.”  _

He holds back a choked sob, turning to Elijah. “What year is it, Elijah?” 

“It’s 2012, brother.” 


End file.
